


Fair City soccer showdown

by Deepizzaguy



Category: PlasticMan, Wonder Woman (Comics), WordGirl
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder Woman and Plastic Man agree to be working together in order to prevent any criminal activity in Fair City as Woodview Elementary youth soccer team plays a friendly game of soccer versus their Fair City rival the Cardenas Elementary youth soccer team. The two teams will be competing for the bragging rights in Fair City and a bronze trophy that will be given to the winning team. Villains Chronos and the Weather Wizard will be working together to steal the trophy. The catch is that Word Girl, her partner Captain Huggyface and Word Girl's cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus will be working with them to prevent the steal of the century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The superheroes Wonder Woman and Plastic Man hold a meeting about coaching soccer kids

Patrick O' Brian who is the secret identity of Plastic Man and Diana Prince who is the secret identity of Wonder Woman are at Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe having some soda and ice cream. Patrick: "Diana you will be the soccer coach of the Cardenas soccer team while yours truly will be coaching the Woodview soccer team. Good luck trying to win that trophy for your team." Diana: "Patrick I do not need luck of any kind. I deliver results. Thank you for the kind comments." Patrick: "The real reason we are working in this soccer game is that there is a rumor that the Weather Wizard and Chronos are in Fair City with the intention of stealing the trophy that will go to the winning team." Diana: "True. It is always wise to make sure that criminals do not stand a chance to commit any crimes in this town while we are here." Patrick: "We also have agreed that we will be serving as mentors to that super hero named Word Girl and her cousins the Isthmus Sisters." Diana: "I wonder why they are nicknamed The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus. I heard from my sister Donna Troy that they are really sweet kids." Jacqueline Moreno who is the mother of the twins suddenly appears to the duo and speaks to them. Jacqueline: "Maybe it is because they are aliens from Lexicon that grew up in the small town of Portobelo Panama which was a home for those mean and nasty pirates of the Caribbean a long time ago." Diana: "Hello I see your name tag reads Jacqueline Moreno. I am Diana Prince. Glad to meet you." Diana shakes Jacqueline's hand. Jacqueline: "Nice to meet you Diana. I have no idea who the handsome stranger with you though." Patrick: "Hello Jacqueline my name is Patrick O' Brian. I believe your daughters are on your soccer team. Am I correct?" He shakes her hand as well. Jacqueline: "Yes Patrick. My daughters are twins will be playing with their classmate Becky Botsford. I am confident our team will win the game. I will always tell them to play by the rules of the game and be good sports win or lose." Diana: "Okay no problem. Jacqueline who happens to be the super hero of this city. I forget her name." Jacqueline: "Word Girl is the resident superhero of this city. She has a monkey partner named Captain Huggyface and she is assisted by the Isthmus Sisters Donna and Debi who by the nicknames the Diva and Dee Train respectively. Donna is the older of the two." Diana: "What a coincidence. I have a good friend back in New York City named Donna Troy." Jacqueline: "I have met miss Troy recently when she and Wally West spent some time having a wonderful meal here. They are such a sweet couple." Then the two rival coaches finish their meal and thank Jacqueline for her being kind to them. Diana notices a picture near the place where they make their orders of the female masked wrestler with the caption "The Lady Raider. Fair City's uncrowned wrestling champion. Glad to serve you your meals. Come again." Patrick: "Jacqueline sure serves some awesome meals in this place. We should come here more often." Diana: "Patrick you have yourself a deal. We will come here after the soccer game with the players of both teams as a reward for playing the game." In the meantime at the Fair City Standard Hotel the villains known as The Weather Wizard and Chronos are inside their hotel room getting ready for the heist of the century. Weather Wizard: "Chronos tomorrow afternoon will be our moment to shine as superb villains. The soccer game between Woodview and Cardenas will be a knockout show if you know what I mean." Chronos: "Of course Wizard. With my knockout gas weapons in my possession we should able to steal that trophy for ourselves in our mantel piece back in New York City." Wizard: "I do not know who is this Word Girl character. I wonder if she is related to Wonder Girl of Teen Titans fame?" Chronos: "I doubt it. This Word Girl does not stand a chance to stop us from stealing that trophy at the soccer game tomorrow. Unless she is a synchronized swimmer like that Olympian from Spain Gemma Mengual she will not be able to resist any of my sleep weapons at all." Chronos: "Synchronized swimming. After this caper it should be a cinch to steal trophies at swim meets in this city. Ha ha ha. We are so evil." In the meantime Becky Botsford and her friends Donna and Debi Moreno are hard at work on their game plan not to use their super powers playing soccer. Becky: "Donna and Debi. Remember do not use your super powers playing soccer tomorrow. We are good sports not cheaters." Donna: "No problem Becky. We will just love the tap the soccer ball." Debi: "I like to call it love taps." Debi does a little dance with the soccer ball that impresses her teammates at Woodview Elementary where their physical education teacher Ronnie Moreno who is the dad of the twins is really impressed. Ronnie: "I love this job teaching kids how to play sports. It will be pleasure to work with Patrick O' Brian as our special guest soccer coach. This is better than playing in the Major Leagues." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl, Wonder Woman, Plastic Man and the D C Comics villains.


	2. The villains strike fast at the soccer game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronos and Weather Wizard are in Fair City in an attempt to steal a trophy at a youth soccer game. What they do not know is that Plastic Man, Wonder Woman, Word Girl, Captain Huggyface and their cousins The Isthmus Sisters are at the game as their secrets identities to make sure the robbery of the soccer trophy does not happen,

Chronos and Weather Wizard are getting ready for the plan to be executed while they are in their hotel room. Chronos: "Weather Wizard we must use the element of surprise since if Wonder Woman and Plastic Man are in the area we will hit them so hard they will not be able to capture us." Weather Wizard: "Our plan is simple. The Fair City stadium has a huge scoreboard. We will enter by the stadium clock that will tell what the temperature is and what it is. Those super heroes in this city will not know what hit them." Chronos: "I have my special sleep gas alarm clock while you use your weather control powers on whoever is the unlucky hero that tries to stop us." The two villains then sing "We are off to see the Wizard." as they use their powers to get to the soccer stadium. Meanwhile at the Fair City Soccer Stadium. Patrick O' Brian is the special guest coach of the Woodview Raiders youth soccer team. The players that he will coach include Becky Botsford, Donna and Debi Moreno and the pet monkey of Becky who goes by the name of Bob. On the other side of the soccer field is Diana Prince who is coaching the Cardenas Eagles which include soccer players Kelly Atlas and Brandy Allison on their team. Before the game starts singer Alice Starr sings the Star Spangled Banner in front of a crowd of approximately 5,000 people. All of the players are at the position of attention while Alice sings the national anthem with some emotion that Diana Prince starts to cry tears of joy as well as Patrick O' Brian. The public address announcer then says "Let's give Alice Starr a nice hand for her singing our national anthem. Hey! What is going on here? Two males are entering the field from the scoreboard clock and temperature. I recognize them as The Weather Wizards and Chronos!" Weather Wizard: "Ha ha ha. Due to a weather hazard my partner and I have to come steal a trophy. Catch us if you can." Chronos: "Super heroes come out to play, Or are you hiding under your desks." Diana: "Great. First my plans to see a movie on Christmas have been placed on hold and now these two villains intend to steal a trophy in front of my players." Diana then changes into Wonder Woman in front of the people in the stadium as well as the players of both teams. Patrick: "Kids please stay on the sideline. Plastic Man is going to put a stop to this robbery attempt." Kelly: "Brandy we will not tell anyone that Diana Prince is really Wonder Woman." Brandy: "Kelly my lips are sealed. I do not want Wonder Woman to be mad at us for revealing her secrets." Becky: "Patrick is Plastic Man? Bob. We must do what he says. Stay off the field until this robbery is stopped." Bob: "Get ready to contact Word Girl if she is needed." Wonder Woman: "My magic lasso will stop your attempt at robbery Chronos." Chronos: "Really precious? This alarm clock will send you to sleep. Catch!" Wonder Woman catches the alarm clock just underneath her chin area that releases a sleep gas from the stem of the alarm clock. Wonder Woman: "The alarm clock. Cough...contains sleeping...gas...I am so groggy." She faints from the fumes and falls on her back out cold. Chronos: "One down. Wizard take care of Plastic Man." Weather Wizard: "With pleasure. Plastic Man here is a windy present for you my friend." Plastic Man: "Tornado attack from Weather Wizard. Now I am flying away from Wonder Woman." Becky: "Word Up" as she touches her chest and changes into Word Girl while Bob the monkey becomes Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi say "It's Isthmus Time" as they change into the Isthmus Sisters in front of their teammates who are shocked. Violet Heaslip: "Go get them Word Girl and Isthmus Sisters and Captain Huggyface. Word Girl: "Donna can you take care of Wonder Woman?" Donna: "I am on it." Donna flies toward Wonder Woman is still out cold from the sleep gas. Word Girl: "Debi come with me and Huggy. Let Huggy and I take on Weather Wizard while you take on Chronos." Debi: "Consider it done." Weather Wizard: "Christmas came early. Here comes that Word Girl character and her pet monkey. Okay kids I aced Wonder Woman and now you too will get take a nap. Ouch." Plastic Man is able to get out of his tornado trap and kick a soccer ball that he found nearby on the sidelines that strikes Chronos in the head that knocks him out cold. Plastic Man: "Chronos do not ever pick a fight with female children and adult women. Let that be a lesson for you to learn. Hello Word Girl, Huggy and uh Debi Isthmus?" Debi: "On the mouses nose Plastic Man. Thank you for your help." Plastic Man: "You are welcome." In the meantime Donna Isthmus attends to Wonder Woman who is out cold. Donna: "Wonder Woman. Speak up. Say a few words. A few adjectives for me. Por favor. I mean please." Wonder Woman then wakes up and she sees a masked woman who looks like a preteen talking to her. Wonder Woman: "What happened? Am I in Heaven?" Donna: "No silly I mean Wonder Woman you are in Fair City Stadium. Are you okay?" Wonder Woman after she shakes her head. "Yes I am okay. Being called silly by you makes me happy. You must be Donna Isthmus." Donna: "Yes I am Donna Isthmus. I am at your service." Wonder Woman: "Can you help me catch me Weather Wizard?" Donna: "With pleasure. A united attack will stop him from stealing that trophy." Weather Wizard: "That trophy is all mine. Hey! Who dares to tie me up? That noise coming from that lasso. I must surrender." Wonder Woman had hurled her magic lasso at Weather Wizard who quit his battle after she ordered to stop. Public address announcer: "Let us give our heroes a hand for saving the day." There will be more to come. I do not own the characters of Wonder Woman, Plastic Man and Word Girl.


	3. The conclusion of this story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villains go to jail and our heroes will give the fans a soccer show that is equal to watching the Harlem Globetrotters playing basketball.

Chronos and Weather Wizard were taken into custody by two police officers of the Fair City Deptartment. Weather Wizard: "I will get you another day Wonder Woman, Plastic Man, Word Girl, Captain Huggyface and you Isthmus criminals. Mark my words." Chronos: "Weather Wizard we were so close of stealing a trophy in a kids soccer game. You heard what my partner said. We will be back." Word Girl: "Okay villains. We hear you. When you leave prison in a few years we will waiting for you. Goodbye." Donna and Debi sing together the song "Happy Trails". Wonder Woman and Plastic Man are amazed that Donna has an amazing voice as well as his younger sibling. Wonder Woman: "Plastic Man, the kids asked us to sing along with them." Plastic Man: "Might as well give the fans their money's worth." The crowd then sings along the song "Happy Trails" as the two villains are red faced as they being taken into the paddy wagon to jail. Public address announcer: "Our heroes have agreed to have a soccer clinic for all of us. Let us give them all a hand." as the heroes finish singing "Happy Trails." Wonder Woman and Plastic Man along with Captain Huggyface, Word Girl and her cousins the Isthmus Sisters then show the crowd their ability to execute bicycle kicks, passing skills to each other on the soccer field as well as using their ability to handle a soccer ball with their feet. The Fair City Orchestra played the song "Sweet Georgia Brown" while the heroes played with several soccer balls for about thirty minutes. The players of both teams cheered on as their super heroes gave them a show they would not forget for a long time. When the show finished Wonder Woman and Plastic Man agreed to treat the players and coaches of both soccer teams to some ice cream and soda at Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe. Violet Heaslip: "It is just an awesome day when our guardian angels and their guests are treating us to some soda and ice cream." The two team agreed to play their soccer game the next day. However the soccer players of both schools learned a lesson about teamwork and loyalty to their teammates. Word Girl: "Huggy, Diva and Dee Train. This is the most exciting game I have ever played." Plastic Man: "Word Girl, Isthmus Sisters and Huggy. On behalf of Wonder Woman and myself. We thank you for helping us defeat these villains. This city is lucky to have such awesome heroes to follow in our footsteps." Wonder Woman: "Plastic Man I could not have said it better myself. These young ladies are the future of super hero fighting. They remind me of the Wonder Twins as well as Wendy and Marvin from our days as the Super Friends." Word Girl: "Thank you Wonder Woman and Plastic Man. Sniff. Those kind comments mean a lot to all of us." Donna and Debi: "Word Girl you hit the nails on the head. We are the future heroes of this town. We are loving every minute of it." The end. I do not own the characters of Word Girl, Plastic Man and Wonder Woman.


End file.
